stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander Merriell
| occupation = | title = First officer | stationed = | rank = Commander | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = Zoe Ryan Nycz | mother = Patricia Merriell | father = Derek Merriell | siblings = David Merriell (brother) }} Commander Alexander Merriell was a Starfleet officer during the 24th century. He served as second officer and operations manager aboard the . ( ) History Born in 2349 in Boston, Massachusetts to Patricia and Derek Merriell. He has an older brother, David, who was the captain of the USS Syracuse. He decided to drop out of college after one year because it didn't fit his needs and decided to join Starfleet. Starfleet career Merriell graduated from Starfleet Academy in 2370. He was assigned to the . He participated in the recovery of the survivors at Veridian III. He later contracted Cove Palm Parasite poisoning in 2373 and sent to Starbase 416. During that time, the Farragut was sent to Ajilon Prime but was destroyed by the Klingons near the Lembatta Cluster. |Incubus|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} After recovering from Cove Palm, he was assigned to the , . During the Dominion War, he participated in guarding Earth against the Breen's surprise attack. In 2380, he was assigned to the as the Operations Manager and second officer. Aboard the Alexandria Alex was part of an away team that was captured by the Breen on Sineron II but was later rescued by Captain Allensworth. |02|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Merriell visited the parallel universe known as the mirror universe to rescue Lieutenant Commander Zofchak from their mirror counterparts. |Objects in the Rear View Mirror|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} When the Alexandria entered the Shinjitsu nebula, Alex dreamt about the destruction of the USS Farragut at the hands of the Klingons. |Incubus|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Mirror War During a recon mission, a runabout, occupied by Merriell, Sato, Zofchak, McKenzie, Stull and Vail was attacked by an Imperial starship. With the runabout adrift and Zofchak incapacitated by a creature that was wrapped around his neck, Merriell had to put his limited engineering abilities to the test to get the runabout's life support back online before they suffocated. |On The Line|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Alex took part in the retaking of Betazed from the Terran Empire. |Where Angels Fear to Tread|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Merriell was part of the away team led by Lieutenant Commander Zofchak to the Beta Antares Ship Yards to destroy the ship yards, in retaliation of the Empire's attack on the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards. Separated from Zofchak and Fulks, Merriell and Stull had to find their way to rendezvous with their comrades. The two were attacked by an Imperial team, where Stull was injured. Merriell left Stull to complete the mission. However, on his way there, he had second thoughts and turned to stay by his friend's side. |Spectre's Rose|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Alex was part of the ground assault forces stationed on the planet Ba'ku to drive out the Imperial occupation. He was part of the six man team that went to find Captain Allensworth after the captain was presumed dead. He stumbled upon a village where Commander Sparhawk was being held and witnessed the Empire viciously killing the Ba'ku. Alex was promoted to the rank of Commander and acting first officer, while Commander Sparhawk was recovering at Starbase 235. |Requiem|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Alex was left in command of the Alexandria while Captain Allensworth beamed down to Ceti Alpha V to rescue Counselor Nycz. |Thirty-one|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} When the ship encountered another version of itself, Alex led an away team over to the ship and discovered it had been attacked by the Borg. |Sands of September|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} After the destruction of the Alexandria at the hands of the Terran Empire, Alex was sent undercover to Cestus III that had been occupied by the Empire. Under the alias, Arekkusu, Alex served as a servant to the mirror Paris and obtained vital information of the Empire's planetary defenses. It was thanks to Alex, that the Federation was able to retake Cestus III. |Catalyst of Sorrows|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} With Captain Allensworth and Lt. Commander Zofchak, Merriell entered the Guardian of Forever to go back in time and stop an agent of the Terran Empire from killing Captain James T. Kirk. He and Merriell followed the agent to the torpedo bay and shoved him into a torpedo casing that just happened to be the one that Spock and Doctor Leonard McCoy would launch to at a cloaked Bird-of-Prey. |Held in the Hands of Forever|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Merriell was part of the away team that beamed down to Luna to retrieve Kyou and Ryou Zofchak from the hands of Section 31. |Sixty-two|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Alex was promoted to first officer after the death of Commander Jason Sparhawk. |Where Mortals Are Forbidden|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} After the war Along with the rest of the bridge crew, Alex was sent back to a brutal period in Earth's history. He was sent to San Francisco in 1942 along with Lt. Commander Zofchak and Lt. Commander Sato and their twin daughters. He was part of the mob that brutally assaulted Zofchak for being a traitor and a "Jap lover" and Sato for being a "Jap." His mob was also responsible for starting a fire in Zofchak's and Sato's home and causing the deaths of Kyou and Ryou Zofchak. |Dining on Ashes|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Personal life Alex was an avid baseball fan and loves to watch baseball games on theholodeck. He knew that even though they are merely recordings of the game and he knew how they turn out, he still acted as if he was watching them live. He kept an old baseball hat of the 2007 World Series Champions Boston Red Sox in his quarters. Relationships Alex has had several relationships over the years. He developed a slight interest in the Alexandria s navigator, Lieutenant Kit Moran. Unfortunately, the relationship never went past his interest in her because Kit was killed during the retaking of Betazed. |Where Angels Fear to Tread|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Alex had gone on a few dates with Tryssa Kadohata from Hydroponics but it never developed into anything more. |Advent|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Alex became interested in the Alexandria s new alpha shift navigator, Michelle Stull. Michelle was a Trill and rekindled Alex's feelings. The two had even become intimate. However, when Michelle had joined with the Trinn symbiont, she did not want to be in a relationship any further due to the symbiont's wishes but the two remain good friends. |Thirty-one|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Alex was shocked to hear that Counselor Nycz had become pregnant after being raped by his mirror counterpart. Even though, it is not technically his child, he still wished to care for it as if it is own. The two of them made their relationship official when Nycz returned from her mission to the mirror universe. |Through Their Eyes|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Merriell was on the bridge during a battle with the Terran Empire while Christine was in the process of giving birth to Zoe Ryan in sickbay. He was able to make it down to Christine's side after the battle. |Ghosts of Tomorrow|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Friendships Alex's closest friend was Lieutenant Commander Dustin Zofchak. He had met Dustin while rescuing the Enterprise-D survivors. Alex was excited to hear that Dustin was chosen to be the Alexandria's chief engineer. The two of them watch old baseball games on the holodeck, specifically games between the Boston Red Sox and the Pittsburgh Pirates. ( : "Alexandria") Alex was chosen to be Dustin's best man for his marriage to Hoshi Sato. |Held in the Hands of Forever|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Alternate timelines Alex, along with the rest of the senior staff with the exception of Captain Allensworth, was killed by the senior staff of the ISS Titan. |Forever's Edge|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Alex was on the bridge when the Borg attacked, he was killed in the attack. |Sands of September|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Assignment history Category:Humans Category:Starfleet lieutenant commanders Category:Starfleet operations personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century)